Amazing Colossal Man, The
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 80 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = War of the Colossal Beasts }} The Amazing Colossal Man is a low budget b-movie science fiction film. It was directed by Bert I. Gordon with a screenplay written by Gordon and Mark Hanna. It was produced by Malibu Productions and distributed through American International Pictures. It premiered in New York City, New York on October 25th, 1957. A sequel film, War of the Colossal Beasts was released in 1958. The film follows the traditional tropes of 1950s sci-fi ventures with the main character, Lieutenant Colonel Glenn Manning being exposed to harmful doses of radiation that transforms him into a Colossal Man. Remember when radiation used to just kill your ass? Plot Cast Production * Production on The Amazing Colossal Man began in May, 1957. IMDB; The Amazing Colossal Man (1957); Box office & business. * This film was shot on location in Nevada. Key sequences were filmed in Las Vegas, Lake Mead, Boulder City, the Colorado River and Hoover Dam, the latter of which are on the Arizona/Nevada border. IMDB; The Amazing Colossal Man (1957); Filming locations. Credits * Director of photography Joseph F. Biroc is credited as Joe Biroc in this film. * Production designer William Glasgow is credited as Bill Glasgow in this film. * Makeup artist Robert J. Schiffer is credited as Bob Schiffer in this film. * Actor Glenn Langan's name is spelled as Glen Langan in this film. * Actor Russ Bender is credited as Russell Bender in this film. * Actor Dick Nelson is credited as Richard Nelson in this film. * Actor Edmund Cobb is credited as Ed Cobb in this film. * Actress Diana Darrin is credited as Diana Darain in this film. Trivia * This film was lampooned in the August 3rd, 1991 episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000. * The Amazing Colossal Man was one of several such stories that inspired Stan Lee to create the character of Bruce Banner, also known as the Incredible Hulk. Redirects The following pages all redirect to this page. Some may serve as a shortcut to this page. * Amazing Colossal Man * Amazing Colossal Man, The (1957) * The Amazing Colossal Man * The Amazing Colossal Man (1957) * The Colossal Man * The Colossal Man (1957) * Colossal Man, The * Colossal Man, The (1957) Where can I find it? * If you're lucky, you might find someone who uploaded the movie onto YouTube. * If you're one of those ancient beings who insist on using outdated crap like a VCR, then you might be able to find the VHS release of this film. Best idea is to try searching eBay. Recommendations External Links * * * * The Amazing Colossal Man at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1957/Films Category:Malibu Productions Category:American International Pictures Category:1st installments Category:Films with crew categories